


TWO WORLDS (NAMJIN)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seokjin went into his father's computer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was time for the Olympics and Namjoon was participating in the Men's 50m Pistol race . He was in the finals , for the last shit , it would determine if he gets the trophy or not . 

 

The arena was huge , people at the stands were cheering their athletes on as they prepared for the shooting . Namjoon waved at his fans and smiled sweetly at them . He was really nervous though , it was his first game and he really wanted to win it . 

"The Men's 50m Pistol race was started . The 20 year old Kim Namjoon was trying to win the gold medal . Even though he was at the 6th place the last round . " The announcement stated through the speakers . 

 

"As you can see , Namjoon isn't the only one trying to win the medal . " The announcer from Korea stated . 

There was the moment of silence when all the athletes load up their pistols. The stands was dead quiet until you can   
hear a pin drop . 

"Attention … 3.2.1 … Start !" 

The rest of the competitors pulled the trigger and an eye piercing sound resonated through the arena . He let out a puff of air , trying to calm his nerves . Namjoon aimed at the black coloured target .

"Kim Namjoon is still aiming at the target . He must shoot within 75 seconds or he will be disqualified . " 

However , despite the warning given , he still kept on aiming at the target , not shooting at all . He was concentrating really hard . He dared not to peek at the rest .   
"5"

"4"

"3"

Namjoon shoots and the bullet shot straight through the board . The arena went quiet and Namjoon took off the glasses he was wearing . He stared at the target , eyes could not believe what he saw . 

"10.9!" the announcer shouted into the mic . 

Namjoon's poker face broke into a huge smile . He placed down the pistol and pumped his fist in the air , feeling extremely elated . 

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted ,the crowds cheered with him , extremely happy that he won an event for his country . He made his father , who was also an Olympic athlete before , proud.

However , his happy moments did not last for very long . His family was killed by an anonymous shooter . An anonymous killer . 

His family was killed when they were catching up on a game of football , Namjoon went for his trainings that night . When he arrived home , all he could see was 4 lifeless body lying on the floor , their blood stained the couch . The bullet wound was visible on their foreheads , their eyes wide open . 

Police suspected that it was Namjoon who killed his own parents . The pistol used by him in the Olympics was used in the murder . 

Of course , it had Namjoon's fingerprints on it . Although Namjoon already insisted that he did not kill his own parents , the police did not believe him . Kim Namjoon was the main suspect in the murder and was arrested for further investigation . 

It was all over the news and fans in Korea were all shocked at the breaking news . He was sitting in the interrogation room with an interrogator sitting at the opposite side of the table . He was scary looking , black hair sleeked back and wearing a suit . 

"So , tell me . Did you kill your family ?"

That was a stupid question to ask . 

"I already told you ! I did not ! Why would I do that ?!" He insisted , shaking his head . 

"Well , you better not lie . We have evidence ." He threatened the younger . 

Namjoon just sighed and shook his head again , he looked down and played with the cuffs to take his mind off the horrible memories of his family lying on the ground …

"No.. I am telling the truth …" the younger whispered , his eyes tearing up and his shoulder shook violently . He choked back tears as he heard chairs being pushed backwards and footsteps coming towards me . I did not dare to look up , not knowing what will happen to me . 

As if right now I want to know anything . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JINNNNNNN-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jung kook shouted for his elder . Seokjin jolted awake and hit his head on his lamp. He shook his head to keep himself awake and trying to cover his eyes to block out the bright sun light . He was finishing his assignments last night and slept on his table . He ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes in his attempt to wake himself . 

"What …" he mumbled , squinting his eyes at the door .

"Dad wants to see you ~" Jung kook sang , his head peeking out of the crack of the door . He went in after noticing Seokjin was awake , he kicked the door open and placed a mug of hot chocolate on the messy table . He tidied his elder's table and put it neatly into his pink coloured file . 

"Thanks … "

"Meet Dad when you are done ~" Jung kook sang again , skipping out of the room , leaving the door open . The blonde , drank the mug of hot coco up and tidied his clothing . He threw on fresh clothing and went to the top floor to see his father . 

He strode up the steps and reached the attic , he knocked on the door politely , not wanting to be rude . He did not hear anything from the opposite of the door and went in anyway . 

It was empty . Seokjin , being curious , looked around the room and saw no presence of his father .

"Dad ?" He tried calling out . He frowned and unconsciously went to his study table and look at the contents . 

A comic ? Seokjin thought , taking a look at the scenes his father drew . He could not help but admire his father's art work in awe . The professional pen strokes and the colours , blending was really good and Seokjin couldn't help but scroll through the rest of the comic . 

He puffed out his cheeks when he still did not hear his father approaching . He just looked around his messy work table and found papers stacked on his table , overlapping a picture . 

"Ah ? What is this ?" He whispered , picking up the photo and examined it . He could not actually depict what the heck the picture had . He just made a face between confusion and disgust and just turned the picture around and saw his father's messy handwriting . 

If I cannot continue , I will kill you . 

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the quote and threw the picture back to the table . He was going to leave the room and ask the rest where did father go . 

But , he couldn't move . He glanced behind his shoulder , thinking that his clothing might get caught in a drawer . However , instead of a drawer , I saw a bloody hand gripping onto my white shirt . 

OH MY GOD . Seokjin thought.


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY GOD . 

.

GET OFF ! 

WHY IS THERE A HAND HERE ?!

GET OFF ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seokjin was panicking as the hand was gripping onto his white shirt tightly and he could no escape from the death grip . 

"LET ME GO!" Seokjin shouted , but the hand already pulled him into the computer . Seokjin was seeing many colors at once , he was going to admire the beautiful sight but it blurred away from him too fast . He turned around and saw bright light creeping towards him quickly . He screamed and fell into the white abyss. 

His eyes flew open and he was staring at the dark sky . Few stars were present , twinkling above him . He groaned and sat up , recounting what happened before . 

I was dragged into the computer … 

That’s in morning …

It is at night…. 

IT WAS REAL ?! 

Seokjin stopped day dreaming and stood up , looking around for an answer . He seemed to be on a roof of a tall building . Seokjin furrowed his eyebrows and walked around , not watching his step , he tripped over something 

By something , it was a bloody arm . Seokjin almost screamed his lungs out when he saw the arm and took two or three steps backward , heart palpitating in absolute fear as he saw the lifeless body drench in blood at the abdomen. The fresh blood gave off an unpleasant smell and was pooling onto the ground , dying the green paint red . His white button-up was being stained blood red .

"H-Hey ! Wake up ! " Seokjin said , shaking the man's shoulder , trying to wake the silver-haired man up . "HEY!" 

Seokjin knelt down beside the man and his hands were trembling furiously , his heart was pounding against his ribcage and he had trouble breathing as someone who maybe dead was in front of him . He reached out and placed his hand over the stranger's mouth and could still feel soft and ragged breathing from him . Seokjin sighed and tried to examine the wounds the man suffered . He unbuttoned his shirt and saw deep stab wounds at the gut , skin ripped open and blood oozing out . He shook his head and got a full view of four stab wounds . He almost gagged at the sight , standing up and spotting a staircase leading downwards . He could see a faint light coming from downstairs and sprinted towards it . 

"Come on … Come on…" He chanted as he skipped down the stairs and reached a door . He peeked inside and saw chefs cooking and waiters walking around . His eyes lit up and he barged into the kitchen and shouted . 

"THERE IS AN INJURED GUY ON THE ROOF ! CALL THE AMBULANCE ! " He shouted , he grabbed a bunch of white cloth on the metal table beside the chef who was making sushi and a pair of sharp scissors in a cup . 

He then rushed off , back to the roof and cut the huge washcloth in smaller pieces and pressed it onto the bleeding wounds . The blood was turning the supposed white cloth red and Seokjin's pale colored hands too . A waiter downstairs went up to the roof to check what happened and gasped as he saw the blonde helping the man out .

"CALL THE AMBULANCE ! " Seokjin shouted . 

"I-I already did that …" The waiter stuttered , eyes keeping on the injured man . 

"SO ?! WHEN IS IT COMING ?!" The blonde shouted back desperately . That was not his normal attitude , he was always composed and kind but in that situation , he could care less about manners and just wanted that nightmare to end . 

"In a-about a-a m-minute…" The waiter stuttered again and was scared out of his wits when his cell rang . The ambulance must have arrived then , the blaring sound of the horn sliced through the air and the glaring lights lit up the dark night sky . 

 

Seokjin pressed the cloth deeper and earned a pained groan from the man . He quickly retracted his hand and the bloodied hand from the man grabbed his wrist tightly . 

He heard many footsteps nearing him and he whipped his head around , seeing paramedics rushing towards him . He shook off the grip and went to the side , wiping the dripping blood on his white tee and looked at him again . 

"Get him to the hospital quickly ! " 

What is going on ? Seokjin thought , cracking his knuckles and puffed out his cheeks , 

He looked up and saw the man being transferred to the stretcher . He was conscious , his eyes wide open , looking at the blonde who saved his life . They paramedics successfully placed him in the ambulance and Seokjin couldn't help but smile at his achievement . He saved someone for the first time . He was about to leave casually when the waiter from before stopped him . 

"Thank you ! " He said before , taking my hand and shaking it . The blonde just smiled awkwardly , releasing his blood-stained hand from him. "May I know your name ?"

"Kim Seokjin . " the taller replied .

"And…Where are you from? " He kept asking questions which were making Seokjin uncomfortable . But he could see that the waiter was just trying to be friends and thank him.

"From Seoul , I am just a plain medical student . " Seokjin replied , scratching the back of his neck . 

"No wonder …" He trailed off . " Thanks again ! " 

He ran off and left Seokjin alone standing on the roof , the cold wind blowing against him . Ruffling his hair in the process , Seokjin looked around , the buildings were brightly lit up and it seemed to be another world. The dark sky casting a looming shadow over the brightly lit buildings , stairs twinkling ever so slightly and the moon was standing proudly in the dark sky . 

"Where am I ?" Seokjin mumbled so suddenly. He turned around , scanning the roof and the buildings. Near the staircase , he spotted a bright white light growing bigger by the second, so bright until that the blonde needed to shield his eyes from the light . It was writing something , curiosity sparked in Seokjin's heart as he wanted to know what it was writing , however , it was painstakingly slow . 

"To be continued … " He whispered and an invisible hand pushed him backward , he lost his footing and was flung down the seemingly tall building . The icy wind sliced through his thin layer of clothes and pierced his pale skin . The wind messed up his bright colored hair even more and it fanned out towards the sides of his face . the roof top was turning smaller by the second and Seokjin knew that he would become a pancake sooner or later . 

He tried his best to turn around and was free falling down the tall building . He could see the cars zooming across the roads , people walking and talking on the cement pavement, green trees rustling in the wind. He could also see his doom drawing nearer by the millisecond as the gray cement floor was coming lunging towards him . 

He opened his mouth to scream ever so loudly but no sound came out and he sealed his eyes shut in fear as he was going to reach the ground . 

However , no pain came . 

No pain ?

He opened eyes a little to peek and saw that he was facing the shelf of books in his father's room again . He blinked a few times in confusion and rubbed his eyes harshly with the back of his hand to wake himself up in case it was just a hallucination.

"A DREAM ?! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!" Seokjin yelled , frustrated . He turned to leave in a huff and walked passed a huge mirror in the father's study . He glanced at it quickly and sucked in a shaky breath as he noticed fresh crimson red blood was staining his snow-white shirt. He checked his hands and saw blood too , running along his palm and slender fingers .

He forced down a gulp and went to his father's computer and checked the comic again . His eyes scanned through the panels of art and saw that the man was saved by a familiar blonde . 

"IS THAT ME ?!" Seokjin gasped , scrolling down further . It was actually him , saving the man , screaming from help in the kitchen and having the awkward conversation with the waiter .

It is real . 

All real .


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon squinted as he heard the annoying voice of reporters through the speaker . He used his arm to cover up his eyes as light from the white room stung his eyes a little . 

"Ah…" He groaned out , peeling his arm away from his eyes . 

The annoying voice of the reporter stopped and was followed by the remote control slamming down on the glass surface . Namjoon winced at the sound and winced even further when his pain at his stomach exploded . It felt like someone poured boiling oil at his gut .

"President Kim ! " a deep voice shouted , it was his body guard , Kim Taehyung . Oddly enough , his body guard was a year younger than Namjoon , but of course , the younger does his job quite well before . 

" I am fine , Tae." The elder chuckled , trying his best to sit up but his arm slipped and he crashed into the white sheets again . 

"Let me help you with that. " Taehyung offered , gently pulling Namjoon up and adjusting the pillows behind the injured .  
Namjoon whispered thanks and laid back down and tried his best to recount the events that happened before he passed out completely . He closed his eyes to clear his mind , but the scene of the boy standing at the distance kept replaying in his mind . The soft blonde hair and black eyes looking back into his . 

"Do you know the person who saved me ?" Namjoon asked Taehyung , who was keeping himself entertained by scrolling through his phone . 

"Hmm? You mean the blondie ?" Taehyung replied , looking at the elder . "He said his name was Kim Seokjin . " 

"Seokjin ?" Namjoon repeated the name . "Kim Seokjin . " it had a nice ring to it .

Taehyung rolled his eyes and went back to his phone , scrolling and typing around . Namjoon was left in bed , trying to piece everything when someone barged into his room , breaking his train of thought. 

"KIM NAMJOON ! YOU GOT SOME NERVE ! YOU ALMOST DIED !" A black haired male burst into the room , creating a loud commotion . The said male stomped across Namjoon and slapped his briefcase on the sofa next to Taehyung .

"HOW ARE YOU FEELING JOONIE ?" The black haired male demanded , standing beside the injured .

"Talk to me formally in public , Jackson." Namjoon smiled and sat straight up . 

"Y-yes of course , President Kim ." Jackson stuttered . "Do you need anything ?"

"Yes ! I need you to find out who Kim Seokjin is ." Namjoon ordered , looking at Jackson , his best friend, and his personal secretary . "The person who saved me at the roof stop . "

"There is a rough sketch of him the witness gave out before Seokjin disappeared . " Jackson stated , reaching out for his briefcase . He pulled out a thin file and handed over to the President . Namjoon took out the thin piece of paper and examine the rough sketches of graphite . 

Nice plump lips . 

Soft silky hair 

Beautiful round eyes . 

Although it was just a rough sketch and it may not be accurate , however , Namjoon could still make out how handsome the boy was . 

"Find him . " Namjoon ordered , slipping the paper into the file and passing it back to Jackson . "He may be the key to my life . "

"That is cheesy , Namjoon . " Taehyung commented , looking up from his phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jung kook-ah !" Seokjin yelled , coming out of his father's study . "Where is Dad ?" 

Seokjin walked down the stairs and wiped the blood off his hands with his shirt. He did not care for to change his clothing as he did not really care that point of time . 

"Yeah ?" Jung kook replied , peeking out of his room . He noticed his elder brother walking towards him and opened the door a little more to talk to his brother . However , his eyes widened and almost screamed his lungs out when he saw blood stains on the white shirt . 

"SEOKJIN ! YOUR SHIRT ! " Jung kook screamed , running backward , trying to hide from the gruesome scene . "DID YOU KILL SOMEONE OR SOMETHING !! ??" 

"Huh ?! NO ! "Seokjin retorted , pulling the hem of his shirt and pulled it off , revealing a simple tank top underneath . 

Jung kook was still skeptical and inched his way towards the elder , puffing out his cheeks and tugged at his brother's tank top ."You didn't kill anyone right ?"

"Of course not ." The blonde insisted . " Where is Dad ?" 

"I don’t know , I did not see him leave the house . " The younger replied , giving his bunny smile . "Maybe he went out ????"

"Probably . "Seokjin mumbled . "I need to head to school . I will invite Jimin and Yoongi over ,alright ? " 

"OKAYYYYY !" Jung kook agreed , jumping around and went to the bathroom to clean up . The blonde smiled and went back to his room , grabbing his bag and assignments from his table . He also threw in his phone , wallet, and pencil case . He changed his clothes into a simple pink shirt and black pants . 

He exited the house and flagged down a cab and told the driver where he was going and he sped off . The taller was at the backseat pondering about the events he had before . It was just all a comic . 

He was in a comic for some reason . Who was the person he saved ? Why was he dragged into a comic suddenly?

So many questions flooded his mind as he rested his head on the uncomfortable seats at the back of the car . He took out his phone and stared at the black screen for a few seconds . 

If my father is a famous web toon artist, his comic must be online … right ?? Seokjin wondered , unlocking his phone and searching up "Two Worlds". 

He clicked on the website and saw his father's comic pulled up on screen . Each having positive comments and millions of views . Seokjin was really curious and began reading the first chapter . 

He was really into the comic and noticed the main protagonist being held in the trial , him freaking out … 

And the protagonist's name is Kim Namjoon.


	4. Chapter 4

"We are here , little boy . " The driver barked . Seokjin handed him the money and let him keep the change . 

Seokjin exited the car and walked towards his campus , eyes glued to his phone and he was scrolling through chapters of his father's web toon . 

He walked into campus and the cold wind enveloped me . It reminded him of the time where he was flung down the building in the comic . It was a terrible way to end a chapter . Seokjin huffed and went to class , walking through the crowds of students coming towards him . He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and walked swiftly towards his lecture hall . 

He sighed and entered the huge hall , combing his hair with his fingers whilst entering . He chewed the insides of his cheeks and took a seat at the back of the hall . He took out his glasses and immediately felt self-conscious as he put them on. He took out his assignments and took a quick last glance at his homework and set it down on the table . 

"Seokjin-ah , mind cleaning the white board ?" One of the doctors asked . He handed the blonde a white board duster and he quickly cleaned up the marks . 

He quickly went back to his seat and rested his head on his arms . His arms was like a make shift pillow for him , burning the mid night oil has left Seokjin with nothing but headaches . He opened his eyes groggily after closing them for a second as saw that he was sitting on a plastic chair similar to those seen in the hospital waiting rooms . 

"Where am I ?!" Seokjin whispered , looking up and saw the white and empty hallway of the hospital . "I-I was in the lecture hall… Then …" 

Did I enter the comic world again ? He cursed as he saw nurses carrying clipboards and medicine . I was going to try to escape when he over heard a conversation near the medical department . 

"Kill Kim Namjoon , now . I don't have the patience the wait anymore . " a deep voice ordered someone . 

"N-now?" A female voice asked . She must another nurse working in the hospital . 

"Yes , NOW . Use potassium , you have that in your department don't you ?" 

"Y-yes of course !" 

Kim Namjoon ? The protagonist? Seokjin thought , inching closer towards the medical department. He pressed his ear to the door and listened to the rustling and slamming of boxes . 

The door shook and Seokjin tore his ear away form the cold door and hid behind a wall near the door. He prayed that he was hidden well enough as he heard the door slam shut and the footsteps fading away into the distance . He heard no sound down the hallway and took the chance to peek out of his hiding spot . He saw the nurse with a tray walking towards a room and he adjusted the glasses form his face and looked for the sign . 

VIP Room 2 , Kim Namjoon . 

Namjoon is in that room ?! Seokjin thought , he gulped and jogged towards the room . He sometimes have to sleep down and hide around the corners as the nurse observe her surroundings a lot and almost spotted him following her once . She knocks on Namjoon's door and Seokjin quickly stopped the door from closing , leaving it slightly ajar to allowing him peek into the room and see what was happening . The nurse asked to changed the drip and she used the syringe , most probably filled with potassium and placed it into a small opening . 

Without thinking twice , the blonde bursts into the room and ran towards the nurse . Taehyung stood up and went to grab for the blonde but failed by an inch . Namjoon stayed in bed, confused on what was going on , however , he seem to recognise the blonde . 

The rough sketch … It looked like him . Namjoon thought , looking at the blonde who was snitching the syringe from the nurse's hands . 

"Hey!" The nurse retaliated by reaching for it . But it was futile nonetheless , Seokjin was really tall and he just raises his arm above his head to avoid the nurse getting the potassium-filled syringe . 

"WHAT ?! YOU ARE GOING TO INJECT POTASSIUM INTO HIM ?!" Seokjin yelled , smashing the syringe onto the ground . The glass broke and shattered upon impact and the liquid was spilled onto the ground . 

The room was in complete silence and the nurse was in shock . She looked terrified and tried to run away , but Taehyung stopped her before she could escape . 

"You are not going anywhere ." The brunette threatened , grabbing the nurse by her wrist . 

"Don't be so harsh , Tae ." Namjoon scolded as he narrowed his eyes at the younger . 

He turned back to Seokjin as Taehyung took the nurse outside of the room , leaving Namjoon , Jackson and Seokjin inside of the room . Seokjin looked uneasy as he did not know how to respond . He was really in the comic world his father had created 10 years ago and here he was , facing the main character once again . Saving his life once again . 

"Kim Seokjin , am I right ?" Namjoon spoke up , sitting up . 

"Y-yes…" Seokjin trailed off . How did he know my name ? 

"You were the one who saved me right ? The one at the roof top ." Namjoon asked further , making Seokjin gulp . 

"Y-yeah…" The blonde stuttered while answering .

"Stop stuttering dang it . It's not like President Kim is going to kill you ." Jackson pointed out , rolling his eyes at the blonde who was scared out of his wits . "You saved him like … Twice , why would he kill you ?!" 

"Y-you are right ." The blonde nodded . 

"By the way , Seokjin . How did you know that the syringe was filled with potassium ? " Namjoon suddenly asked as he stared at the shattered syringe on the marble tiles . The metal needle was broken in half and small pieces of glass were littered everywhere . 

"I-I j-just saw the nurse putting it in ! Potassium can cause a heart attack y-you k-know ." Seokjin stuttered , fumbling with the hem of his shirt nervously and twisted it between his slender fingers . He shuffled against the floor , his black converse made loud squeaking noises .

"How do you know these things ?" Jackson asked , tapping his chin . 

"I am a medical student in Seoul ," Seokjin replied . 

"And the key to my life … " Namjoon mumbled , staring into Seokjin's eyes .

"The key to your … l-life ?" Seokjin repeated , taking a step backward , but instead , he bumped into Jackson . He looked down and saw his hands starting to disappear , creating a static like noise . 

His long fingers started to disappear , along with his legs . The blue pixels crept to his thighs and disappeared . The blonde could not move as his legs started to disappear . Namjoon gasped and tried to get out of bed , however , he winced in pain . Jackson helped Namjoon to settle down .

The stab wounds . Seokjin thought as his vision began to blur . He took one last look at Namjoon and disappeared completely . He was back at the lecture hall , the class just began . 

"Time moves slowly when you are out . Time moves faster when you are doing the surgery yourself . " The professor explained . 

How convenient . This explains the time gap between the two worlds … Seokjin pondered .


	5. Chapter 5

Seokjin sure finished class really late that day . It was already 8 when he finished the lectures he was supposed to attend . 

He sighed as he planned to stayed late at the campus to study , but seeing the students and professors streaming out of their lecture halls , he decided against it . He quickly packed and went straight home . He left the campus but cursed as he saw that it was pouring heavily outside .

Basically , it was raining cats and dogs . Cars drove past across the slippery road splashed him with water , totally drenching my clothing . He looked around and saw darkness along with heavy rain . There was no one in sight and Seokjin chewed the insides of his cheeks nervously . 

"How do I get home ?" Seokjin mumbled , he did not see any cabs driving along the road . He glanced around and basically just gave up physically . 

He tucked his bag under his arms and hugged it tightly . Seokjin breathed in and ran into the heavy rain . The water droplets were slicing through my skin , through my thin barrier of clothing . The rain drenched his hair and his shoes . 

He accidentally stepped into a puddle of muddy water and he cringed at the sight . Seokjin's converse was definitely wrecked by the time he gets home . He felt the rain pelted onto his skin and he shivered from the cold . His lips quivered and he took in another shaky breath before running towards home again . 

He protected his bag from getting wet as he finally saw his house in a distance and smiled . He sprinted towards it , his glasses falling out in the process . He stopped and adjusted them , however , it slipped out of his grip and fell onto the wet ground . 

"Ahhh !!" 

He crouched and began feeling the ground for his glasses . He began to get impatient as he could not find his darned glasses . He finally found his glasses laying on the ground beside him . He picked it up and stuffed it in his pants pocket and continued sprinting back home . 

He reached home all drenched . He panted as he unlocked the house . He stepped inside the house and kicked off his shoes . He staggered to the ground and walked towards the living room and noticed that the lights were turned on . 

"Hey … I am back ! " He called out and saw Jimin teaching Jung kook some equations for mathematics . Seokjin instantly smiled and went towards them . 

"Ah! Jinnieeee!" Jung kook excited , hugging his brother , not caring about his wet clothing . He pulled away , his black colored hair wet and his face was headed with rain water . "I had fun with Jimin and Yoongi today !" 

"Where is dad ?" The eldest asked . 

"In his study . I saw him arrive at home today ." Jimin replied , pointing upwards . The red head gave the blonde his famous eye smiles and motioned Jung kook to sit beside him and finish some mathematics assignment . 

"You can crash at our place tonight . " Jung kook offered , smiling at his hyung . "It's late ." 

"Hmm… Sure . Seokjin , you are okay with that right ?" Jimin asked , turning around again . The eldest nodded and went to his room . He stripped off his wet clothing and dumped it in the laundry basket in his bathroom . He just threw on a pullover and some shorts . He took everything out of his bag and placed it next to his window , hoping that it will be dry the next day . 

He exited his room and went towards his dad's study , knocking politely and entering the study after a few hesitant seconds . 

"Dad , where have you been ?he I asked , closing the door of his study . 

"I had some errand to attend to ." He replied , looking up from his computer . Seokjin gulped , did his dad know what happened in the comic ? 

"Seokjin-ah , I must ask you something ." His dad asked , out of the blue . 

Seokjin momentarily froze in place and swallowed thickly . However , he managed to choke out a "yes" . 

His dad glanced at his screen again and sighed . 

"Forget it. You can leave ." His dad said , dismissing his son . 

Seokjin nodded and left , slowly closing the door and leaving his father's study . He returned to the living room , and noticed the two you gets were sleeping soundly against each other , Jimin's arms wrapping around Jung kook . They collapsed on the coffee table , Jung kook's homework speeding out messily . 

Seokjin smiled and tidied up the papers before covering the both of them up with a makeshift blanket under the table . He threw the blanket over the two shifted closer together , snoring slightly . 

Seokjin retreated back into his room and fell asleep once his head hit the soft pillow . 

"Seokjin , you are the key to my life. "

"I just know it. "

"Find me , okay ? "


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up feeling all groggy and his head was pounding furiously . He held his head in pain and tried to control the throbbing pain as he laid down on his bed , covering his eyes . 

"Hyung ?" 

"Hyung ?" 

He removed his arm and saw Jimin and hung kook hovering on top of him . He sat up weakly , trying to muster a smile but failed to do so as the smile made him have a bad headache again . He groaned and covered his forehead .

"Jimin -hung ! Seokjin-hyung has a fever !" A warm hand touches his burning forehead and Jung kook exclaimed , he quickly look at Jimin who just shook his head . 

"It rained yesterday ! Seokjin must have gotten a cold !" Jung kook hypothesized , laying his brother down . 

"Jung kook , I am okay .." He whispered , trying to get up again but was immediately brought back down to bed by Jimin. "Jimin ! What the heck !" 

"Hyung ! You are having a freaking fever and you what to go to school ?! Are you crazy ?!" Jimin yelled , carrying Jung kook off the eldest and pulling the blanket to cover up the sick eldest . 

"F-fine …" Seokjin relented , laying back down . He closed his eyes , letting the cold breeze soothe him back into slumber . But he still could not sleep , he kept tossing and turning in the covers , feeling uncomfortable by the second . He opened his eyes a little and noticed that the sun was peeking through the thick curtains he had in his bedroom . He got up and walked slowly towards his window to close the curtains when his legs gave out . He tried to hold on onto his table but failed as it was just centimeters from his reach . 

He thought it would be fine and just needed to deal with a bruise but instead he fell onto concrete , not on the polished wooden planked floor he had at home . He felt a sharp pain under his chin and a pounding headache . 

He was going to stand up but his legs buckled once again , only to risk falling on his face once again . He opened his eyes and looked around , everything was moving really quickly , cars zooming past in incredibly fast , people brushing past him like a mirage . 

He blinked few times and looked up into the sky . The clouds moved along quickly and the sky turned dark and bright again . 

Time lapse ? Seokjin thought , looking around again before it stopped suddenly . Everything was back to normal speed , not the crazy ordeal Seokjin had to witness a moment ago . 

He swallowed and touched his forehead , his cold hands came in contact with his burning forehead and he flinched , the sudden change of temperature started up a headache again . 

He took his freezing hand away from his forehead and tried to fight to open up his eyes . He rubbed them harshly and saw that his eyesight was really blurry and everything became really unclear , black spots were dancing in front his eyes . They were closing into Seokjin . 

He began to feel limp and fell onto the ground . 

"Found you … " Namjoon whispered , carrying Seokjin in his arms . He looked around and smiled at the passersby looking at him . 

"Kim Namjoon ! " They call screamed . Namjoon just smiled sweetly , showing off his dimples in his cheeks . He took off , carrying Seokjin in his arms , and walking towards his car . 

Namjoon waved and place the unconscious blonde in the front seat and buckled his seat belt at the wheel . He drove off , his eyes trained on the road , but of course , stealing glances of the sleeping Seokjin beside him . 

"You know …The police are finding you . "Namjoon whispered , making a turn towards a big hotel . "Why did you disappear two months ago ? I have been finding you everywhere ."

He turned once again , stopping at the stop light and looked at Seokjin who was resting his head on the window . He reached out and tidied his bed hair . He then went on the wheel and dove into a huge hotel . 

"We are here ," Namjoon mumbled , parking his car and carried Seokjin out of his car . He went towards his room . 

Or what you call a "penthouse" . 

"Mr. Kim ! Who is that ?" A maid asked the boy . 

"Someone . " Namjoon replied flatly , turning around ad making his way to his room . He even managed to call Taehyung and Jackson without dropping Seokjin onto the hard marble ground . 

He carried Seokjin bridal style into his house and nodded his bodyguards guarding the lift , which was the entrance of his home . He went straight to his room but bumped into the detective from the police . The detective raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Namjoon was carrying a boy into his home . 

"Who is that ?" The detective asked , pointing the blonde with the stack of paper in his hands . Namjoon instinctively pressed Seokjin closer into his chest , trying his best to cover the sick's face . 

"A friend . You may leave, Mingyu ." 

Mingyu just laughed and proceeded to leave , not before looking behind of his shoulder and saw a familiar blonde . 

Namjoon scampered into his room where Taehyung and Jackson were already there , sitting on the couch . 

"YOU ARE FINALLY HERE ! " Jackson exclaimed a little too loudly , earning a hiss from Namjoon and a light punch on the arm by Taehyung .

"You called us for ?" Taehyung asked , folding his arms . 

Namjoon settled Seokjin into his bed and covered him up nice and warm . He then turned back to Taehyung and Jackson . 

" Seokjin is someone who is different in this context . Jackson , you saw him disappear into thin air right ?" Namjoon asked .

"Yeah , at the hospital ." 

"But no one saw anything through the security cameras . " Taehyung added , scratching his head . 

"He is not in any record either , the name Kim Seokjin doesn’t exist in any medical schools in Seoul ," Jackson stated , passing Namjoon a thick file filled with papers and records of students in medical schools . 

"Hide him from any media possible . I don't want him to be known except for him saving me … That's all ." Namjoon ordered , turning his attention back to the sleeping boy . 

"Of course ." 

The two retreated outside of his room and closed the door , carrying out his orders quickly . Namjoon sighed and sat beside Seokjin , checking his temperature constantly . The blonde opened his eyes slightly , seeing a concerned Namjoon sitting beside him , sleeves rolled up to his elbows , and his hands holding a washcloth soaked in cold water . 

"Namjoon…" Seokjin mumbled , shifting in bed . 

" Lie down ." Namjoon orders , placing the washcloth on Seokjin's forehead . 

"Joonie ah…" 

Namjoon blushed after hearing the nickname Seokjin had given him . Namjoon tore his eyes from the blonde and looked at the ground . 

"You look really nice with silver hair …" Seokjin mumbled , tugging at his t-shirt . Seokjin mustered a smile , his cheeks red from the boiling fever . Namjoon smiled sweetly and patted his head and went out if his room to clear his head a little .


	7. Chapter 7

"Argh …" Namjoon groaned , went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of water . He sighed as he gulps down the liquid and leaned against the kitchen counter , looking at the white and blank ceiling. Namjoon closed his eyes for a little while , trying to process the information once again . Seokjin wasn't in any medical student in Seoul , he disappeared in front of his eyes .

"Namjoon … Your appointment in the afternoon ?" Jackson asked , peering into the kitchen and saw Namjoon pondering about something . The black haired went over and shook his best friend awake . "Namjoon! Appointment ! Afternoon ! Remember?!" 

"Yes ! I am attending ! " the silvered hair said , clearly annoyed by his bubbly friend's physic , he  
sighed and threw the now empty glass into the sink . He grabbed his black coat from the coat from the hangar and threw it on . He took a quick glance at his room and shook his head , feeling worried that Seokjin may be in panic when he was not by his side . He was ushered out by Jackson and Taehyung .

"Come on Namjoon , it is not like you like Seokjin already , am I right ?" Taehyung teased , swinging his arm around Namjoon's shoulders. The brunette chuckled as they stepped into the car , Jackson taking the wheel and driving off to the meeting area . 

Meanwhile at Namjoon's estate , Seokjin was awake , his head still feeling quite heavy but he was starting to feel better . He sat upright , rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws . He looked around , noticing that the room was elegantly furnished and there was a walk in closet filled with clothes behind him . Seokjin was momentarily taken aback , he did not realize how rich Namjoon was until he saw the extravagant house . The blonde noticed that the house was dead quiet , as if no one was in it . He quickly took out his phone from his pocket , do not ask the author why Seokjin has his pone on him when he sleeps , and scrolled through the web toon series his dad had drawn , his eyebrows furrowed at the sight when he saw that Namjoon going to attend a meeting until night . 

"Guess I have a lot of time to myself then . " Seokjin whispered . 

He began reading the comics in bed , enthralled by the background story Namjoon , the protagonist , had . 

"Namjoon actually have a tragic past …" Seokjin mumbled as he saw the panel where his parents were brutally murdered and the silver-haired boy was the prime suspect . 

"I would want to give him the most legal punishment out there . " his lawyer declared , standing up , trying to make himself clearer . 

"I want to give him the Death Sentence ." Namjoon's lawyer declared sinisterly , looking at Namjoon . The witnesses all rebelled against him , shouting their curses at the lawyer and also shouted that Namjoon was innocent . However , the jury silenced the court , having one of the most dreadful and painful silences Namjoon had to face in his whole life time .

"What do you say ?" Namjoon's lawyer smiled at the jury , prompting the jury to take up his suggestion . 

Namjoon sat in front of the lawyer and jury , trying to get his thoughts back to one piece . Instead of acting calm and collected , the lawyer's words kept replying in his mind , making his grip onto the cuffs really tightly . Something at the back of his mind snapped and he lunges towards the evil lawyer , kicking away the table and lashed out at his lawyer out of anger and pure hatred .

"YOU JERK ! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ! "Namjoon screamed as he was being held down by security . "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME ?!" 

"TELL ME ! WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?!" 

"All I know is that justice needs to be served ."

"YOU BASTARD ! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT JUSTICE ! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL ! " Namjoon struggled to speak under the security's grip . 

 

Namjoon was supposed to serve two years in jail as a penalty as there wasn't enough evidence to confirm that he murdered his family . He was let a year earlier due to his good behavior .

Seokjin could not help but sigh at Namjoon's past . He stayed in the pent house suite in a famous hotel as he was afraid to stay at a normal home . His family was killed in his home that night . He keeps a gun under his pillow every night as he could not sleep in peace without having a weapon close to him . 

Seokjin confirmed the story to be true when he reached under the pillows , hand wrapping around a cold metal . He pulled his hands away , scared of pulling the trigger suddenly . He was still having that damned headache and he couldn't seem to see straight . He rubbed his eyes with his sweat paws again , liking the fact that his fingers were hidden by the long sleeves . 

Cute. Seokjin thought , playing with the sleeves like a child . 

He went out of bed and tided Namjoon's covers , he did not want to anger the silver haired as he seemed fragile once broken down . He walked barefooted to the sliding door , pressing his face against the cold frosted glass . The design made it difficult to see , but Seokjin could still make out the white statue situated in the middle of the first floor and a staircase leading towards the next level . 

"Woah… So big."

 

He slid open the door and peeped his head out , his fringe fell down on to his face , making the blonde annoyed . He blew the few strands of hair out of his sight and tucked it behind his ear . He stepped out of the room and his feet made contact with the cold marble tiles . Seokjin shivered a little and manoeuvred his way to the living room . He immediately noticed the coffee table placed between the TV and the navy blue couch . 

I have the same table at home …Seokjin thought .

HOME ! 

How long have I been here ?! 

Jung kook and Jimin must be worried about me ! 

So much thinking ,his head began throbbing again . He groaned and leaned against the dining table positioned next to the living area . He held his head as his eyes were closed shut .

At the same exact moment , Namjoon was exiting his car , followed by Taehyung and Jackson . They were immediately swarmed by reporters and cameras , Namjoon brushed passed them , Taehyung fanning the paparazzi away . Jackson just smiled at the camera apologetically . Namjoon entered the meeting venue , which was a fancy restaurant . He was greeted by the waiter at the glass door and another manning the cashier . Namjoon nodded and went into the restaurant which had a high ceiling and a huge chandelier hanging down the tall ceiling . The glass was reflecting the lights on the wall , having a soft glow . Namjoon spotted his friend , the detective from before waving at him . 

"Hello, Mingyu ," Namjoon said , shaking his hand . 

"We meet again , Namjoon," Mingyu replied , smiling sweetly at the silver haired . 

They both sat down and Namjoon waved Taehyung and Jackson off . The pair made their way out of the restaurant standing near the entrance in case anything happens . Namjoon and Mingyu went on with their conversations , the people dining there were stealing glances at the pair . Some secretly snapping pictures of Namjoon and Mingyu , both were aware but they did not really care at the moment .

"We still haven't found the boy yet ." Mingyu sighed , placing down his red wine onto the wooden table . 

"That is why I am here , Mingyu ," Namjoon said , picking up his glass . " The boy I brought back was Kim Seokjin ."

"Hmm?!" the blue-haired almost choked on his wine . He took the napkin laying on the table and wiped the red liquid off his chin . " Are you serious ?!"

"I am . I am also here to tell you to not tell anyone ." the silver haired ordered , taking a sip of the wine .

"Why not ?" Mingyu questioned , narrowing his eyes at the man .

"Because he seem to disappear suddenly into the thin air . I suspect that he is someone who belongs to somewhere else ." 

"You are insane."

"Says the person who thinks his boyfriend is secretly a vampire at some point in his life." Namjoon retorted , smiling innocently . His nonchalant expression returned and he stood up , followed by Mingyu . " To sum up the situation , I do not want you to leak this information to the public . I want to use him to help me find the person who killed my family."

"You can trust me , President Kim ." Mingyu bowed as Namjoon took his leave .


	8. Chapter 8

"Do I still have anything planned for today ,Jackson ?" Namjoon asked , exiting the restaurant and meeting up with his raven-haired friend .

"There is one more appointment , or rather , a meeting you need to attend at night . " Jackson replied . "The meeting for plans about finding the killer ."

Namjoon winced as Jackson mentioned about the killer , he did not like the sound of the word . It reminds him a lot of the mishaps that happened in his household which involved the mysterious killer before . 

"Y-yes… I will be there… I need to head home .."

"You cannot resist seeing your boyfriend ," Taehyung teased , walking beside Namjoon , reuniting with his friend. " I will accompany you , then."

Namjoon hummed a response and walked towards his car , followed by Taehyung who rode shotgun . Namjoon sped off ,leaving a trail off dust behind . They reached Namjoon's home really quickly and Namjoon gave permission to Taehyung to park the car ,making his bodyguard promise that he would not dent in again . The brunette smiled sheepishly as he was being reminded about events happening 3 weeks ago . 

"Seokjin-ah! " Namjoon called out once he reached his floor . He nodded at the guards and saw Seokjin laying down in bed , some form of medication was strewn across the nightstand and a glass of water situated silently beside it . 

"Seokjin…" Namjoon whispered, stroking the latter's forehead , checking his temperature. He opened up his mouth to say something but instead , he quickly shut himself up , not knowing what to expect from the blonde . 

Seokjin was just awake the whole time , he took the medication given by Namjoon's nurse and was instructed to lay in bed to rest . Though Seokjin really hated to laze around , he had no choice but to comply . His forehead tingled when Namjoon's cold hands touched his hot forehead , he caught the faint smell of vanilla when the Namjoon retracted his hand . He did not want the boy to walk away , but when he turned around for a peek , Namjoon was making his way out of his room .

"Namjoon…" Seokjin whispered , seating up , and rubbing the back of his neck. A few strands of his blonde hair matted his forehead , Namjoon turned around and sat beside Seokjin .

"Drowsy?" Namjoon asked , placing his hand on Seokjin's broad back and rubbed soothing circles on it.

"Mm.." Seokjin hummed , nodded , jutting out his lower lip , creating a pout . 

"Ah…"

The silver-haired replied , biting his bottom lip. He could use Seokjin's grogginess to find out what was going on with him , who was Kim Seokjin and where he was from exactly .

"Seokjin-ah…" he started off , lifting up his hand from Seokjin's broad back . 

"Hmmm?" Seokjin hummed another soft response .

"What do you know about me ?" Namjoon asked .

"I…Know… I know that you keep a gun under the pillow …"

Namjoon gulped and instinctively reached under the soft white pillow . His hands wrapped around the familiar grooved metal handle . He pulled it out and placed it behind his back , not wanting Seokjin to notice it .

"I know that you stay in a hotel as you are scared of living on your own . It reminds you of the killing…" Seokjin continued. Namjoon took in an shaky breath , and exhaled .

"I also know that you were wrongly accused once … and now seeks revenge …" 

He looks up and gave Namjoon a smile . He spotted white words appear behind Namjoon , it flashed brightly ,like a star in the dark sky . Seokjin felt his body feeling lighter and his vision blurry , Namjoon's face became fuzzy and pixelated .

"Seokjin ?! Seokjin WHERE ARE YOU GOING ! WHAT ARE YOU?!" Namjoon shouted, reaching out for Seokjin's hands but before he could feel the soft pale hands , Seokjin disappeared in front of his eyes . 

"See you again …" Seokjin whispered, returning to the cold ground . He peeled myself up and stared at the window , seeing the tall buildings and the bright blue sky . He sighed as his mind thought about Namjoon again , he unconsciously smiled and turned away , drawing the curtains. 

"Jin-Hyung. You are awake ! Feeling better already ?" Jung kook asked , knocking at the door . 

"Y-yes … I need to head to school …" Seokjin stuttered . "What about Dad ?" 

"He went to the studio to work on his cartoon ! Have you seen the cartoon yet ? There is a character that looks EXACTLY like you ! " Jung kook explained , showing his phone to his elder brother .

Seokjin looked through the panels and saw him , the blonde and was talking to Namjoon …

"That was me …" Seokjin whispered , it was inaudible and only earned a weird look from his young brother . 

"I cannot wait for the next chapter !!!" Jung kook explained , having his phone held high .

"Me too …"the elder replied , grabbing for his school bag .

"Jimin is coming over at night for dinner ! " The raven-haired gave a bunny-like smile and bounced away.

"Sure … of course , I will return home earlier today ."


	9. Chapter 9

Seokjin had nothing better to do than to just walk around the streets , looking at the architecture surrounding him . He seemed really tiny and short as compared to the tall buildings of banks , shopping malls, and hospitals . He left home in the morning and class only starts at 2 in the afternoon .

The blonde just walked around the streets , circling around the campus and did some window shopping . It was pretty chilly outside for an autumn weather , he stuffed both of his hands into his pockets and walked into a small café near the campus . He settled down at a cozy corner and ordered a cup of coffee . He glanced around , noticing that there were many teens gathering in the café . 

"Seokjin !" A voice called out from the outside . He turned and saw Yoongi , having a mint colored hair and wearing black framed glasses which complimented his pale skin really well . 

His voice was muffled as the glass was blocking out most of the shouting , but Yoongi was able to signal to Seokjin that he was joining the elder for coffee .

"Jimin said that you were sick ," Yoongi said , taking a seat opposite of the blonde .

"I am feeling better ." the blonde replied with a slight chuckle .  
"Have you seen your dad's comic yet ?" Yoongi suddenly asked , his eyes gleaming under the glasses.

"No." The elder lied . 

The waiter came back with a cup of piping hot coffee and Yoongi ordered a milkshake . The waiter left the duo alone and the mint-haired continued his fanboying session again.

"You know , you dad is cool . He even put a character similar to you in the story ! " Yoongi explained , inching closer and closer to Seokjin with every word he said .

"I didn’t know that you are such a fan of my dad's work …" Seokjin took a sip of his coffee, cringing from the bitterness as he had forgotten to add in cream and sugar .

Yoongi's milkshake arrived soon after and they kept on talking about home and school . Both of them were almost adults and they were taking on the responsibility of taking care their youngers.

"I have to run , I promised Jimin that I will spend time with him in the afternoon and play with Jung kook after .

"Go ahead , I need to head to school anyways ." Seokjin smiled , finishing the bitter coffee in one big gulp , having the burning liquid almost burning his throat . He set the white cup down , grabbed his bag and went off . "I will come back earlier tonight !" 

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

He stayed in the boring lecture hall once again , taking down notes furiously as it was the last year of the semester before he gets promoted to become a real surgeon . He chewed the inside of his cheek as the professor talked about stab wounds and how to treat it .

"As you get promoted to become a surgeon , you would face many gruesome surgeries . You would need to …." The professor continued talking and Seokjin listened intently , sometimes asking a question which benefitted the class and sometimes a stupid one which earned hushed whispers. 

He sighed as the professor exited the lecture hall , the students were given an hour break and some of them rushed out to get a small snack before the next lecture . Seokjin was left alone , glancing at his notes for a quick revision , but it was interrupted by another student . 

"Hey! Seokjin right ?" The student asked . "I'm Vernon !" 

"I'm Chan! Vernon's friend Another introduced . 

"Hi." The blonde said flatly , clearly annoyed as they interrupted his revision . 

"You study like Jun Hui," Vernon commented , pointing at a brown haired Chinese sitting in a corner , eating something which seemed like lemon slices . He was jotting down extra notes as he studied the textbook . 

"Lemons ?" Seokjin cocked an eyebrow at the Chinese . 

"He likes sour things ," Chan explained , sliding into the seat next to Seokjin and balancing his chin in his palm. 

"Okay , the nice information there . Now if you excuse me , I need to study ." Seokjin said , trying to sound polite . 

"He is definitely a Korean version of Jun Hui ," Vernon commented . 

"Definitely …" 

( LOL , FILLER CHAPTER SUCKS )


	10. Chapter 10

Seokjin breathed in the lemon grass air freshening in the lecture hall, getting sleepy by the second as if in class. 

His head began to slip from his head and his eyelids began to droop. He started to get sleepy and his vision was getting fuzzy . The professor was shifting like a mirage and the students were blurring. 

Seokjin coughed and tried to muffle it with his hand, but it felt like his lungs were on fire, and he coughed uncontrollably. He took a look at his hands and saw fresh blood covering his hands. Streaks of blood were painting his pale skin and it was reminding him of the scene of him saving Namjoon. He shook his hand and pushed back to his chair and rushed to the bathroom, his hand covering his nose and mouth. 

"Toilet… Sorry." Seokjin mumbled to the professor as he raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat.

He rushed to the toilets, throwing open the door and rinsing his face with the freezing cold water from the faucet. He looked up and stared at himself in the mirror. His face was dripping with water and looked like a zombie.

"I look hideous…" He muttered, wiping the water off his chin. 

His lungs were still on fire and his throat parched as hell. He panted and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. All the shock must have caught up to him as his body was getting weaker.

"Bloody two dimensions with their bloody rules." he cursed, wiping the dripping water with the back of his hand. He opened his eyes, looking straight at his reflection.

Noticing something has changed whilst he was in the washroom, he saw the square mirror has turned into an oval shaped, outlined with a gold plating of some sort. The toilet was accompanied with a tub, a towel rack situated in the middle of the room and even a ….

A sofa ?!

SERIOUSLY?! Seokjin thought to himself as he noticed the black velvet sofa sitting silently at corner.

He went to the door, swinging the dark wooden door open and was welcomed with a faint scent of lemon grass and the familiar planked floor. 

He was in Namjoon's house once again. He was going to yell at the top of his lungs in frustration. He was being pulled into this world , the second world without his permission, against his will. No one could have the power to do that! He clutched at his shirt tightly, trying to control his bubbling anger. 

"Oi, you are here again." a deep voice said, Seokjin practically let out a pathetic yelp and turned around, facing the silvered haired male . Seokjin puffed out his cheeks in embarrassment .

"Where did you go ?" Namjoon asked, reaching out to soothe the blonde by patting his shoulder.

"I went to class, dumb butt. "Seokjin fired back, still mad at Namjoon for scaring him.

"Well, no medical school has your name. " Mingyu cut in, walking towards the duo. He was wearing a casual outfit for a detective . Ripped jeans, leather jacket…

"HUH?!"

"Spit it out Seokjin. Even if you don’t , we still know." The blue haired smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Don’t force him, Mingyu," Namjoon warned, shooting the younger a glare. " He must be frightened."

"He is right, you are a dumb butt." the blue haired teased, poking the elder's dimple. 

Seokjin was just standing in front of them, raking his fingers through his bright colored hair as he watched the two bicker at something. He would go insane if not for Taehyung pulling the detective away. 

"Namjoon, get to your whatever work. I will entertain Gyu here." Taehyung smiled, his eyes turning into crescents. He had a different hair color then, the brown was turned into faded pink. The pink haired boy dragged the thrashing Mingyu away and out .

"So?!" Seokjin demanded.

"So what. The point is ; where were you ? Who are you ? Where are you from?" Namjoon threw questions at the blonde. The blondie tried to take in the questions one by one, but the mass amounts of questioning made him want to explode.

He felt his lungs on fire once again, throat burning and he knew what was going to happen. He slapped his hand on his mouth and pushed past Namjoon and towards the bathroom. He opened the door and went to the sink. He opened the faucet and blood spilled out of his mouth, staining the white pristine sink . He washed his mouth, which was stained red and his lips were somehow swollen. 

"These travels must have an effect on me. " Seokjin muttered, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

"Travel? Travel to where?" Namjoon asked, walking towards Seokjin. "Tell me, maybe I could help you." 

"Maybe?! What is your point?" Seokjin blurted out, ruffling his hair. 

"Tell me , now. Or I will need to force it out of you." He silvered haired growled. His heart thumped against his ribcage , he never seen the boy that angry before. "So?"

"I-I can't tell you. You will be thrown into madness. You will not be able to understand these !" Seokjin insisted, pushing himself away from the sink. However, as stubborn as Namjoon looks, he did not believe what Seokjin said . He wanted the truth out of him quickly. Curiosity was nagging at him.

"Do you want to die then?" Namjoon threatened, pulling out a gun from the back . The black gun glistened under the bright lighting. It seemed to be more intimidating in the white and clean room. The evil object in a clean and pure room.

"N-namjoon! W-what a-are y-you doing?" Seokjin stuttered, hands in front of him as a meaning of surrender.

"Tell me or I will shoot. I will give you 10 seconds." the boy said, looking at his watch and began to countdown. "10."

"No! I can't tell you, you will be in shock!" 

"9."

"Please !" 

"8."

"You don't understand this !"

"7."

"6. What will I not understand ? 5."

"Everything that I know !"

"4. I am sure I can take it . 3."

"You will not! I am sure of it." Seokjin breathed out.

"2. How can you be so sure if you did not try ? 1."

"Namjoon… Please…"

"0. "

Namjoon aimed the gun at Seokjin's chest and pulled the trigger, unsure what would happen. If his assumptions were right…

BANG!

The bullet sound resonated through the bathroom and the bullet shot straight through Seokjin and to the wall. No pain and no blood were felt nor seen. The blonde reached up to touch the bullet wound and felt nothing. He just felt a dent in his skin that was reverberating back to normal. 

Taehyung and Mingyu rushed to the bathroom, knocking the gun out of Namjoon's hands.

"What the heck ! You shot him !" Taehyung shouted.

"Oh my god!" Mingyu carried on his scream fest. " Namjoon what are you doing ?!" 

The two turned their heads to Seokjin, who was rooted to the ground, mouth half opened and eyes wide in fear and shock. Namjoon went up to the blonde and caught him before he fell flat on the ground. 

"He passed out because of you !" Mingyu blamed the silver haired. 

"Can you tow stop blaming me and call Jackson to call the doctor ?!" Namjoon snapped as he carried Seokjin up.

"Oh-okai…"


	11. Chapter 11

" He is just in shock." the doctor explained after examining the sleeping boy. "He is also ill, I suggested you take good care of him."

"Yes, of course," Namjoon replied.

"President Kim, I would suggest you to give him some medication after he wakes up." The doctor continued his diagnose. 

"Yes. I will." 

"As if ," Taehyung muttered and earned a kick to the shin by Namjoon when the doctor wasn’t looking. "Ow! I am sorry."

"I will take good care of him, don’t you worry," Namjoon reassured as the doctor began packing things up and was preparing to leave. 

The doctor took a bow before leaving and Taehyung was there to escort him out before returning.

"For a bodyguard, you are childish." Namjoon scolded. 

"I am sorry THAT I AM YOUNGER THAN YOU !" Taehyung shouted back , throwing a tantrum. 

"Of course. I must take note of that." The taller smiled and ruffled the younger boy. 

"You woke me up… dumbass." Seokjin muttered he sat up straight and the shirt falling over his broad shoulders, revealing a pale skinned shoulder and defined collar bone. "Why did you do that ?!"

"I am sorry. Forgive me…" 

"Humph." 

"Please?" Namjoon emphasized, sitting beside him. "I will bring you out for something . "

That perked the boy up and Taehyung just rolled his eyes and exited the room, wanting to gag upon witnessing the lovely dovely interaction between those two.

"F-fine," Seokjin replied, turning his head away to hide his prominent blush. Heat gathered up his cheeks. " I will go change. " 

"No need for that, here you go." Namjoon smiled, throwing him a set of a white button down and black jeans. He stripped and slipped the pieces of clothing on, feeling a little self-conscious as the skin was showing.

"Let's go, come on. " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were in the car, uncomfortable silence wrapped around them. The only sound was just the low purr of the engine and the soft hum of the air conditioner unit. 

"So you did not answer my question." 

"Why do you always ask me this ? It's not like you would believe me." Seokjin muttered under his breath, showing the signs of annoyance.

Namjoon chuckled and took a hand off the steering wheel. He placed it on Seokjin's thigh, patting it to relief the boy. 

"This world is made up that it even lives up to my stupid fantasies," Seokjin whispered, looking out of the window and towards the busy streets. " So made up that I even got myself a freaking boyfriend. "

Ha-ha… boyfriend, as if . 

Namjoon stopped at a huge shopping mall, pulling over and getting out of the posh car. He opened Seokjin's door and hurled him up, smiling innocently at the blondie. The silvered hair stood beside Seokjin as they walked into the front doors. 

The cold air enveloped them, Seokjin sighed as he immediately cooled down from the hot air outside. Namjoon pulled him to a clothes shop, which was littered with customers trying out different types of clothes, snobby girls squealing about as their clique members bought new pairs of shoes and sets of clothing. 

"What the …" Seokjin trailed off, witnessing a mob of customers surrounding Namjoon. The taller was drawing so much attention that he seemed very intimidating, emitting power. But… he brushed that power off as if it was nothing, and flashed the crowd a dimpled smile. He dragged Seokjin off and called for a sales clerk, the women with caked on makeup greeted the duo, batting her fake eyelashes at the two. 

"Ah yes, help me pick a set of clothing to fit my friend." Namjoon gestured at the confused boy who was trying to crack a smile. 

"Of course! He is most suited for the black button down and a pair was black jeans like that one" The sales clerk picked up a black piece of clothing and pointing at the black jeans. She even took out a silken black tie to top it off as an accessory.

"This is… flashy." 

"Try it on, princess." Namjoon hurried, pushing the boy into a changing room and also tossing him the clothing.

Seokjin locked himself up and stripped off the white button down and slipped into the black one provided. He put on the tie, trying to tie it, but fails miserably, in the end, it was hanging loosely around his neck. He looked at the mirror, he really liked the black colored concept but the tie hanging around his neck made him seem like a complete fool. 

He unlocked the door and was going to make the big reveal when Namjoon forcefully pushed the door opened and stood there mouth agape. 

"You look…really…. Good. " 

"T-thanks …"

"Wow! This is such a good outfit ! " The sales clerk complimented, half flirting with Namjoon. " It fits really well."

"Hmmm." Namjoon hummed, walking towards Seokjin and helped with fixing the black tie. His nimble fingers worked it quickly, weaving the silken material around, folding, twisting and tying, soon after, an intricate design was formed. "Classy." 

"T-Thanks again. " 

"No need to thank me , Seokjin. I need to head to the hospital for a checkup soon, mind going with me ?" He said, smiling again. 

"Y- wait… hospital ?" he muttered." OH CRAP MY LECTURE !" 

"Huh? What lecture ?" 

"CRAP CRAP CRAP !!!" Seokjin cursed and looked around, not knowing what to do. He must do something for this ordeal to end. Something out of the blue, something shocking. He scanned the area and set his eyes on the person in front of him. 

Kim Namjoon out of all people.

"Sorry…" 

"Sorry for what ? " the silvered haired asked, feeling confused as ever 

Seokjin did not reply, but just straight on planted a kiss on Namjoon's lips. Gasps were heard as Seokjin brought the taller closer and kiss deeper. 

Blood gushed to his cheeks and he pulled away, gasping for air and frantically looking for the glowing white words that flashed in the air. 

"Seokjin wait… Wait !" Namjoon called out as the blonde hid in the changing room, seeing his fingers disappearing into thin air. The blue pixels floating away from his fingertips. He gulped as he could hear banging on the other side of the door, he bit his lip and tried not to scream. 

The pixels were reaching to his neck , the lower part of his body was already half gone, only a translucent silhouette could be seen. He could hear a soft click of the door and the person from the other side trying to force open it. He prayed silently as the pixels crept to his lips, nose , eyes …

And he was gone. 

He returned back to the public toilet , laying on the floor , out of breath but the heart was thumping fast as he felt adrenaline circulating through his body. 

" First kiss… from a boy …not that bad…"He breathed out, exhausted from the drama he experienced the entire day. 

The entire day of the comic world , of course.


	12. Chapter 12

He was left in a daze. Seokjin disappeared into thin air after going into the dressing room for just a few seconds. Namjoon was confused and also annoyed to the core. He really wanted to be with Seokjin. And yet the blonde always run away like a rabbit when he was going to make a move in their so called relationship. 

Seokjin's pink lips and the burst of excitement when he leaned in and kissed the taller was still there. The tingling sensation lingered on his lips which Namjoon always crave for after that. 

He paced around the store, tapping his finger on his chin as he thought of many possibilities regarding about the sudden disappearance of the boy. Namjoon looked into the empty dressing room again, seeing Seokjin having blue pixels creeping onto his body as he faded away to somewhere over the rainbow. 

"Namjoon!" Taehyung called out as he barges into the store, panting. He looked at Namjoon and immediately got a hunch of what is going on. "Ah, you will need Mingyu." 

As if just right on cue, Mingyu came forward and patted the elder on the shoulder as he escorted the man to his car. Jackson was already in it, surveying the footage from the surveillance cameras from the store on his laptop. He squinted his eyes as and furrowed his eyebrows out of frustration as he paused at very second. Namjoon entered the car and sat down heavily onto the seat, sighing. 

"You are going to have white hair if you keep on wrecking your brain for that non-existent boy. " his friend commented. He looked up from the screen and smiled. Namjoon just keep on sighing as he leaned towards Jackson and peered into his computer. 

"I've got nothing, by the way. No point checking the footage." 

That made Namjoon sigh once again. 

Mingyu started the engine and drove towards the hotel where Namjoon stayed. They wanted to get this over and down with. Find out who Seokjin was, where is he from and what is he hiding from them. Whatever it was, it must be very important as he did not even open his mouth when a gun was being pulled out in front of him. 

"I need him to spill everything he knows about me." Namjoon growled, looking out to the window as the buildings and greenery blurred past. " This boy knows everything about me and I am afraid that he would use it to his advantage." 

"He won't do it, he kissed you remember , he must have feelings for you either way." Taehyung said , looking at Namjoon front his seat at the front. 

"Tae is right, anyways, you have much more important things to worry about now. Like what you should do with the mysterious parcel at your doorstep." Mingyu said, his grip tightening around the steering wheel. 

"A parcel ?"

"Yes," the blue haired glanced at the rear view mirror, seeing Namjoon at a more serious and commanding state, he smiled. "it arrived when you left. The guards immediately called for me, but I did not risk opening it. I think it was best for you to look into the matter. " 

"I will when we have reached home." the silvered haired said , lifting his elbow up to the window and placed his head on it to rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they reached home Namjoon immediately went to the dining table and pulled out a chair, gesturing to the empty seats around him to his guests.

"Let's get it started. I don't want to wait too long until I am going to pull my hair out." 

"I need Jackson's documents, Mingyu's hypotheses and Taehyung's planning. I will take charge on whatever." 

Taehyung held up the package with so gingerly he made it seem like it was a rocket launcher or something. He set it on the table carefully, trying hard not to set off anything, if there's any, inside the wrapped package. 

Namjoon opened it slowly, untying the string and also ripping out the brown coloured wrapping paper. It revealed a small box and a piece of note laying on top of the white coloured box. 

"What did it say?" Jackson asked.

"It says… : Hello, I am the killer you always wanted to find. This is the first time I have ever written this letter to you, Kim Namjoon. I must say, your persistence on finding me is really starting to amuse me. But, do not fret, we would meet soon, we would play once again, wouldn't we?" Namjoon recited it, which had sent shivers down everyone's spines. It was like someone pushing ice needles on their backs.

"This is messed up." Taehyung commented. " I don't like this. "

"Neither do we." Mingyu and Jackson said in unison. " Not only we have the Seokjin mystery to solve, we have this too." 

Namjoon was about to speak when his phone rang and he immediately picked it up. The only thing he could hear was static at the other line and some inaudible whispers. Finally , whoever it was, spoke up.

"Kim, I expect to see you at the roof of Muong Se Hospital in an hour's time. Or your pretty little friend here would be killed." The raspy voice spoke.

"What is this ? What are you doing ?!" 

All three pairs of eyes were now looking at him as Namjoon furrowed his eyes brows, trying to get a small piece of information out from the stranger. 

"Muong Se Hospital, one hour. If not, kill." The voice repeated slowly after that. The silvered haired wanted to ask more questions, but the line went dead and the boy was left standing there, eyes widening. 

"I need to go. I really need to go." he mumbled, frantically getting out of his seat. "You guys find out more about Kim Seokjin and do not open the box." 

The boy ran towards the lift and spammed the elevator button . He gave up instantly as the doors were taking their own sweet time to close and went for the stairs instead. He groaned as he flew down the staircase, almost tripping and rolling down. 

He burst out of the exit doors and went to his car and drove towards Muong Se hospital. He was going to exceed the speed limit but he did not even care then, he just wanted to get to the hospital and save whoever was the victim. 

"The voice …" he muttered as memories of the cloaked villain emerged into his mind. He shook them off and focused on his driving, he stepped on the accelerator and the car gain speed. He stopped his car at the parking lot in front of the big hospital, the walls of it where painted white, and the main entrance had a revolving door. On days which were much more relaxing, he would admire the architecture. But on that day itself, he did not time for that, he had 20 minutes to spare as he dashed into the air conditioned building and took the lift. 

Thanks goodness that no one took the lift with him, he swiftly reached the top floor , or roof top without any interruptions . He kicked open the exit door and saw a hooded figure and a person lying beside him, all bloody and beaten up. 

Namjoon sucked in a breathe through his teeth and saw the lifeless body as it whimpered from the chilly wind.  
"'YOU ARE CRAZY ! What is wrong with you ?!"The silver haired shouted, seeing the boy being picked up by the head from the hooded figure. However, the boy was facing the back, the only thing was that the boy had broad shoulders and the familiar blond hair. 

"STOP THAT!" Namjoon hollered, lunging towards the hooded figure and attacked the neck, reaching out to grab hold of his neck . The hooded figure dodged and released his grip on the injured boy.

The enemy pulled out a small knife and lashed upwards, only missing a few millimetres of Namjoon's nose. Namjoon ducked and kicked for the feet, trying trip the killer whilst keeping an eye of the hurt boy. 

"COME AT ME YOU COWARD!" Namjoon shouted, jumping backwards and getting ready for any impending attacks. However, the hooded figure shifted and was nowhere to be seen, only a black puff of smoke surrounding the area was found. Namjoon ran towards the boy and picked him up slowly.

Only to see a blondie with those pink lips.

"K-Kim S-seokjin?"


End file.
